Partner's Link
by Deceptigal
Summary: BW: Tarantulas and Blackarachnia are forced to work together while investigating a mysterious island. TarantulasxBlackarachnia
1. The Discovery

Author's Note: I just started watching Beast Wars and the TarantulsxBlackarachnia pairing became one of my favorites! The story takes place after Coming of the Fuzors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

In the Predacon base, Blackarachnia was walking down the halls. Things have been busy at the Predacon base. She had met the newest member, Quickstrike. The fuzor has been eyeing her ever since. Blackarachnia didn't mind. As long as she could use it to her advantage. But, there was one Predacon who she couldn't control. Instead, he was controlling her. She had to stop it.

"_Tarantulas… I've had enough of your games!_" she thought.

Blackarachnia then stopped. Her head was aching. She knew that it was Tarantulas.

"_Oh, I thought you were having fun, witch. But I'm sure you'll have to stop resisting_."

Blackarachnia heard Tarantulas cackle inside her head. It soon ended. Blackarachnia continued walking. Then, Waspinator went in front of her.

"Megatron wants to see spider-bots in control room right now." the insect said.

"For what?"

"Waspinator does not know. But spider-bot better go or Megatron slag spider-bot!"

Blackarachnia sighed and made her way to the control room.

* * *

Megatron was on his chair. The Predacon leader was looking at a hologram of a small island. Tarantulas was already there. Blackarachnia had just arrived.

"Why did you call for us Megatron?" Tarantulas asked.

Megatron still focused his optics on the hologram as he spoke. "A new floating island has been discovered. I think it is the aliens again. Here are the coordinates. You two shall go investigate it, yesss."

The two spiders nodded their heads at their leader and exited the base.

* * *

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were in their beast modes as they made their way to the new island. Blackarachnia could hear Tarantulas chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" the she-spider asked.

"Nothing of your concern."

Blackarachnia went closer to the other arachnid.

"Tell me. Aren't we partners?"

Tarantulas didn't say anything else since they had arrived at their destination. The two spiders were at the edge of a cliff. There was a dense fog in front of them. They transformed into their robot modes.

"Let's go in. She-spiders first." Tarantulas said.

"If you think-"

Before Blackarachnia was able to finish her sentence, Tarantulas kicked her into the fog. Tarantulas could hear her scream. After that, he could no longer see the other spider through the fog.

"Witch, are you still functional!?" Tarantulas yelled at the fog.

Instead of a response, there was Tarantulas was blasted at. The arachnid fell but quickly got up again. He sighed.

"She's still functional."

Tarantulas went into the fog.

* * *

Tarantulas looked at the new surroundings. There was sunlight. There were trees, flowers and grass. The island was definitely floating since the end of the island was not attached to another piece of land.

"Look who finally arrived." Tarantulas turned around and saw Blackarachnia.

"You! Why did you blast me?" Tarantulas asked as he narrowed his visor at the femme.

"Consider it payback for kicking me."

Tarantulas sighed. "Anyway, I have more important things to do." the arachnid began walking away.

Blackarachnia caught up to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"This island proves that the aliens are coming back. I have to make another escape pod before they do."

Blackarachnia's optics widened. If the aliens _were_ coming, she would need Tarantulas' help. The she-spider leaned in closer to Tarantulas. She placed her claw on his head.

"Let me help. We'll make a great team."

Tarantulas laughed. He then used his psychic link with Blackarachnia again. This made her scream and back away.

"I am no fool. I control you, remember? I know that you'll just use me and take the escape pod for yourself." Tarantulas ended the link, temporarily anyway.

Blackarachnia snarled then drew out her weapon. She aimed it at Tarantulas but before it fired, the two spiders saw a gun emerge from a rock near them.

"Identification: Predacons. Use of force has been permitted." they heard.

The gun started firing at them. Tarantulas and Blackarachnia hid behind another rock. But, there were more guns. The two spiders dodged the fires as they went for cover. They went to an open field. The guns stopped their attack.

"What was that!?" Tarantulas asked.

"This happened on the first island too. Drawing out your weapon the island's defense system to react." Blackarachnia replied.

"Well I'm not staying here any longer. I still need to build an escape pod."

Tarantulas transformed onto his beast mode and made his way to the edge of the island where the cliff was. But, something was preventing him from leaving. The arachnid tried ramming but it's as if there was an invisible wall in front of him.

Blackarachnia arrived. "Something wrong?"

Tarantulas was still ramming at the wall. "There's some sort of wall blocking the way."

Tarantulas transformed into his robot mode. He aimed his weapon at the wall. Blackarachnia shoved the other spider's weapon away.

"Remember what I said? This island will slag us both if you use your weapon." Blackarachnia said.

"Then what else do we do?"

Before Blackarachnia answered, a big hologram appeared in front of them. The hologram was the image Unicron. The spiders looked at it as it spoke.

"Predacons, you dare enter this island with weapons. For that, this island's defense system is on high alert. We have released other creatures that will terminate you if you are to approach them."

"How do we get out of here then!?" Tarantulas yelled.

"That is for you to find out. As for the rest of your kind, 20 Earth days is the time limit."

"Until what?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Until we return to Earth.". The hologram disappeared.

Blackarachnia faced Tarantulas. "What now, legs?"

"I'm getting off this island. I spotted an odd structure on the other side. That should be a clue." Tarantulas began walking away.

"Wait! I'm coming too."

"And why should I let you?"

"I know how much you love having someone to control. Besides, with "creatures" around, you'll need my help."

"Heh, you know me well, witch. Fine, let's go… _partner_."

Blackarachnia smirked as she went to Tarantulas' side.

Once again, Blackarachnia is forced to team up with treacherous arachnid. But, with the weird things on the island, she'll need Tarantulas at her side.

* * *

Author's Note: There are more chapters to go!


	2. Links

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Now here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

It was getting dark on the island. The two spiders could see a full moon overhead. Tarantula sand Blackarachnia were able to take out a few guns as they kept going towards their destination. Blackarachnia was getting a strange feeling. They hadn't seen any of the "creatures" the aliens have mentioned.

"Maybe we should find some shelter for tonight." Blackarachnia suggested.

Tarantulas kept walking. "Why? Not tough enough to keep going?" he taunted.

"Idiot. What if these creatures were to show up?"

"Then I'll slag them." Tarantulas chuckled.

Blackarachnia sighed. She was still worried. But she couldn't argue with Tarantulas. The male arachnid would simply use the psychic link again.

Then, the two spiders heard a loud roar. They stopped walking and cautiously looked around. They could hear footsteps.

"There!" Tarantulas pointed at a dark figure approaching them.

As it got closer, it got bigger and bigger. The creature was now standing above them. It was a giant tyrannosaurus rex. It was mainly black in color. The Dinosaur was much taller then any of the Predacons or Maximals.

The dinosaur let out another roar. Tarantulas and Blackarachnia immediately drew out their weapons and started firing at the creature. But, they were only able to leave small scratch marks on the dinosaur.

"What!?" Tarantulas yelled.

"_Alien_ creatures, got it?" Blackarachnia said as she continued firing.

The t-rex swung it's huge tail at the spiders that sent them a few feet away from the battle.

Tarantulas slowly got up. "Perhaps we _should_ look for shelter."

"You think?" Blackarachnia snarled.

The she-spider fired at the ground near where their enemy was. It caused an explosion and smoke clouded the dinosaur's view of the spiders. Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were able to escape.

* * *

The two spiders found shelter in a dark cave. There were no creatures in there and they were not picked up by the defense system's scanners. The only light in the cave came from the starry sky. Tarantulas and Blackarachnia sat on the ground. They sat across from each other.

Tarantulas punched at the wall. "Blast that Megatron! I should be building an escape pod by now."

"Forget that! Why don't we just try contacting the base?" Blackarachnia suggested.

"I already did but this island has some sort of device that blocks out our comlinks."

Blackarachnia sighed. "_Greeat_. Now what?"

"Nothing. We have to remain here until morning. That "thing" might still be out there."

It was silent after that. But it only lasted a few moments. Tarantulas easily got bored. The arachnid didn't feel like taking a stasis nap just yet.

"You and Quickstrike have been getting along lately, witch." he said.

Blackarachnia snarled. "Do you have to call me that?"

"You do the same to me! Like "legs" or "ugly"."

"I bet that new Maximal Silverbolt would-" Blackarachnia immediately closed her mouth.

Tarantulas moved towards the she-spider. "What was that?"

Balckarachnia shook her head. But Tarantulas activated their psychic link and was able to get the information from her.

The male arachnid cackled. "You actually _like_ that "heroic" Maximal!?"

Blackarachnia turned away from the other spider. "What's it to 'ya?"

Tarantulas was able to stop laughing. "I suggest you stay away from him."

"And why?"

"Because, you're…mine. Our psychic link still allows me to control you. Which means you have no choice witch."

Blackarachnia lowered her head. Tarantulas was right. The she-spider had to end that blasted psychic link. But she didn't know how to do it. Instead, she decided to waste her time by messing around with the other spider.

Blackarachnia smirked and turned around to face Tarantulas. "Is that the _only_ reason I should stay away from him?"

Tarantulas would have raised an optic ridge if he could. "What do you mean?"

Blackarachnia went to sit closer to Tarantulas. "Come on, legs. Say it. You're jealous."

Tarantulas moved away from her. "Is there something wrong with your processor?"

"You're the only one I've ever approached when against Megatron. You're worried that I'll be with the Maximals."

"Enough of this nonsense. I know you won't join them since I still control you. And…I AM NOT JEALOUS! Now, I'm going to have a stasis nap." Tarantulas then started to lay on the ground and went into stasis nap.

Blackarachnia chuckled at what had just happened. But, she was getting tired too. The she-spider then went into stasis nap.

* * *

Waspinator appeared in front of Megatron in the control room.

"Spider-bots not back yet. Should Waspinator investigate?"

Megatron shook his head. "Not yet. Those two insubordinates are not needed at the moment. We should focus on the Maximals for now. Yess."

Waspinator nodded his head and left the room.

* * *

Author's Note: OK! Until next chapter!


	3. Arachnids

Author's Note: Ok, here's the next chap. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Blackarachnia slowly opened her optics. She stared at the entrance of the cave. It was the crack of dawn. The she-spider got up and stretched her arms. But, she noticed that Tarantulas wasn't awake yet. The male arachnid was still lying on the ground. Blackarachnia smirked as she went closer to the other spider. She kicked him in the chest. Tarantulas immediately woke up. He cringed and rubbed his chest. The male arachnid could hear Blackarachnia laughing. Tarantulas stood up and faced the she-spider.

"What was that all about!?" Tarantulas yelled.

Blackarachnia ceased her laughing. "How else was I gonna wake you up?"

Tarantulas glared at the she-spider for a brief moment then sighed and turned to the cave's entrance. "Let's go, witch. That "creature" doesn't seem to be around."

Blackarachnia nodded her head then went after Tarantulas as they both exited the cave.

* * *

The two spiders were walking through a grassy plain. The sun was still up. They still encountered some guns of the defense system along the way but they were able to counter it.

Blackarachnia couldn't wait to get away from Tarantulas and to stop that psychic link. She just had to do what the male arachnid wants just a little longer. Blackarachnia snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Tarantulas' weapon fire.

The male arachnid was shooting at another kind of creature. There were three of them. They looked like scorpions. They were grey in color. They were also about the same size as Tarantulas' robot mode. The scorpions were easier to fight with than the dinosaur but faster. Tarantulas and Blackarachnia continued firing at them. The scorpions dodged some of their attacks but they were getting weak.

Tarantulas was getting annoyed. "Stay still you annoying little creatures!"

"Like they're actually gonna listen to you." Blackarachnia said.

The two spiders continued attacking the scorpions until they were able to take two of them out. The other one had disappeared.

Blackarachnia sighed. "Finally!"

Tarantulas still had his weapon out. "Strange. Where's the other one?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns us now. C'mon let's get going."

Tarantulas then faced Blackarachnia but there was something behind her. Tarantulas' visor-like optics widened. "There it is!"

Blackarcahnia quickly turned around but the scorpion had already stung her on her leg. Blackarachnia fell to the ground. The scorpion was about to strike her. Her vision was getting blurry.

"_What? Cyber-venom_?" she thought.

She began to close her optics. The she-spider could see laser-fire at the scorpion before she went into a stasis nap.

* * *

Blackarachnia opened her optics. She was still on the grassy plain. Her head was resting on a rock. The she-spider was about to draw out her weapon when she saw a gun on the rock but withdrew it when she saw that the gun was destroyed.

Blackarachnia looked at her leg then snarled. "That scorpion… It's a good thing that the cyber-venom wore off. But, how'd I get here?"

The she-spider then heard an engine running. Tarantulas came in his beast mode then transformed into his robot mode.

"So, you're finally awake." The male arachnid said as he sat on a nearby rock.

Blackarachnia sat on the rock where she previously rested her head on. "Did you have anything to do with this?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I took care of that scorpion."

Blackarachnia was shocked. "But why? You could have just ran away."

"That thing was starting to annoy me and I couldn't leave you there."

Blackarachnia smiled.

Tarantulas continued. "If you were to go offline, who could I control?" the male arachnid began to cackle.

Blackarachnia stopped smiling but she still wondered why else would Tarantulas help her. Tarantulas could easily control the other Predacons by manipulating them. So why did he?

Tarantulas then spoke. "Let's not waste time. The sun is still up so we can still travel a little longer."

Blackarachnia agreed. Her leg was already healed anyway. The two spiders stood up and continued walking.

* * *

Author's Note: Until next chap!


	4. Tyranno

Author's Note: Enjoy the next chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

The sun was almost setting. Tarantulas and Blackarachnia had to move fast. The two spiders came across a not so sturdy looking bridge. Blackarachnia raised an optic ridge.

"What's a bridge doing in a place like this?" Blackarachnia suspiciously asked.

"Hmph, those aliens _are_ clever." Tarantulas said.

Blackarachnia looked at the other spider. "What do you mean?"

"They must have known where we were going. This bridge is almost like an obstacle. Which means that we're going the right way."

Blackarachnia stared back at the bridge. She examined it closer and thought that if the bridge were to collapse they'd surely go offline because of the heights.

Tarantulas knew what the she-spider was thinking. The male arachnid cackled. "Go on, femmes first." Tarantulas teased.

Blackarachnia snarled as she glared at Tarantulas. "_Me_? What about you?"

"Psychic link, remember?"

Blackarachnia didn't want to argue any longer. She went closer to the bridge. The she-spider grabbed on to the ropes at the side of the bridge. Blackarachnia slowly walked on the bridge. She could hear it creak as she walked. Blackarachnia was finally able to cross the bridge. The she-spider straightened up as she looked back at Tarantulas who was still on the other side of the bridge.

"Come on, legs! Get moving!" Blackarachnia smirked.

Tarantulas snarled as he approached the bridge. The male arachnid was the same as the other spider. Tarantulas was almost there. Only a few more feet.

"Move it, ugly!" Blackarachnia yelled.

Tarantulas was only inches away when the bridge suddenly collapsed. Blackarachnia extended her claw to him but was not able to reach him. Tarantulas grabbed on to the broken bridge with one of his claws.

Tarantulas looked at Blackarachnia. "Aren't you going to help!?"

"Why should I? That link will be removed anyway."

"Witch! I helped you with that scorpion remember?"

Tarantulas had a point there. Blackarachnia wanted to just walk away but something stopped her. She thought that it was because she came from a Maximal Protoform and still had to help out or maybe, something else but either way, she still needed Tarantulas a little longer.

Blackarachnia transformed into her beast mode and used her webs to get Tarantulas. The male arachnid took out the webs as soon as he was with Blackarachnia again. Blackarachnia transformed into her robot mode.

Tarantulas faced the she-spider. "That's more like it. Now, let's go."

Blackarachnia glared at Tarantulas as the two began walking again.

* * *

The two spiders found themselves in a dark forest. Not only that, but there were energon crystal surrounding them.

"Now what?" Blackarachnia asked.

Tarantulas stopped for a moment but then was able to think of a plan. "This may seem… strange but I think we should stay close to each other for now."

Blackarachnia's optics widened. "Are you crazy!?"

Tarantulas shrugged. "We can't risk hitting energon crystals. It's better if we stick together, that way, we'll be able to watch out for energon."

Blackarachnia sighed. "Fine. But I won't enjoy it."

"Who said you would?" Tarantulas snapped.

The two spiders were now side by side to one another. Blackarachnia could feel Tarantulas' armor touching hers. Although in a way, it felt good. The she-spider did find him cute. Blackarachnia shook the thought away.

"_What am I thinking? Tarantulas is just using me!_" Blackarachnia thought. "_It must have something to do with that scorpion a while ago…_"

Tarantulas gestured for Blackarachnia to stop moving. "Can you hear it?" the male arachnid whispered.

Blackarachnia had heard footsteps that sounded to come closer. The she-spider's optics widened.

"That dinosaur?" she mumbled.

Tarantulas nodded his head.

Then, the black tyrannosaurus rex came into view. The dinosaur was facing away from the two spiders. But, it started to turn it's head. Tarantulas realized this and quietly pulled Blackarachnia with him to a nearby tree. Blackarachnia's back was up against the tree. Tarantulas was facing her. The male arachnid's face was only inches away from hers. Tarantulas gestured for her not to make so much noise since the dinosaur was approaching their location. Although the forest was dark so the dinosaur was not able to see them as he walked by the tree. Tarantulas backed away from Blackarachnia once the black tyrannosaurus rex was out of sight.

Blackarachnia backed away from the tree. "That was some quick thinking." she said.

Tarantulas took a while before he responded. "We have to hurry. That thing might come back and we can't attack it with all this energon around."

Before Blackarachnia went after Tarantulas, she looked back at the tree where they had previously hid. It was actually quite wide and large. So why did Tarantulas have to stay that close to her? She immediately shook the thought away and went after Tarantulas.

* * *

The Vok were viewing Tarantulas and Blackarachnia from space.

"It seems that they are getting closer to their destination." one of them said.

"We cannot let them ruin our plans." the other one said.

"Very well, we shall "modify" the creatures on that island."

* * *

The two spiders were able to escape the forest. They were back to a grassy field. But it was already dark. They had to find another place to take shelter in first.

Tarantulas was able to scan a nearby cave a few miles away.

"It will be quicker in our beast modes." Tarantulas said.

They then transformed into their beast modes. Tarantulas was able to go faster since his mode was almost like a vehicle. Blackarachnia was right behind him.

'Slow down, legs!" Blackarachnia yelled.

Tarantulas only went faster as he cackled. "Stop whining, you already know the coordinates so get moving!"

Blackarachnia snarled.

Then suddenly, the she-spider could hear those footsteps again. Blackarachnia went faster. Tarantulas was already out of sight. She tried to contact him via comlink.

* * *

"Tarantulas" she said.

"What is it?" Tarantulas replied, a little annoyed.

"That creature's coming!"

"Then just pick up the pace! It's still far from you anyway. It's not _that_ fast."

* * *

Blackarachnia ended the comlink but, the dinosaur suddenly appeared right behind her. It looked even stronger… and faster.

Blackarachnia transformed into her robot mode. The she-spider began shooting at it but to no effect. The dinosaur charged at her.

* * *

Tarantulas was already at the cave, in robot mode. The male arachnid could hear weapons being fired from afar. Tarantulas activated his used his psychic link.

"_What's happening!?_" Tarantulas yelled.

"_The dinosaur… it seems stronger for some reason… I'm going to your location_."

"_Then that thing will know our position_!"

Blackarachnia didn't respond. Tarantulas thought that she was shooting at it since he could hear the weapons.

Tarantulas got frustrated. Blackarachnia should have gone faster. But how was the dinosaur able to move so quickly? Then he remembered that the Vok... Tarantulas wanted to just remain in the cave until the creature was gone but Blackarachnia might also be chased after the dinosaur.

"That femme…" Tarantulas transformed into his beast mode and left the cave.

* * *

Blackarachnia was getting weak. The she-spider was dodging the creature's charges at her.

"_Tarantulas is probably on his way to that structure by now._" she thought.

But then, Blackarachnia could hear an engine. Tarantulas appeared behind her and transformed into his robot mode. The male arachnid aimed at the dinosaur. Blackarachnia moved away from the creature. Tarantulas shot a web at the creature. There was a huge rock right behind it so the dinosaur wasn't able to move.

Tarantulas transformed back into beast mode. "Get on!" he yelled.

Blackarachnia tilted her head. "What?"

"It'll be faster! Go!"

Blackarachnia got on Tarantulas' back and they went back to the cave.

* * *

Author's Note: The two seem to be attracted to one another a little now… Until next chapter!


	5. The Maximal

Author's Note: K, here's the next chap. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

The two spiders arrived back at their temporary shelter. Blackarachnia got off of Tarantulas then the male arachnid transformed back into his robot mode. Tarantulas turned his back towards Blackarachnia. The she-spider sighed. Tarantulas was becoming a very complicated Predacon.

"Why did you help me back there?" she asked.

Tarantulas still didn't face her. "I am not about to let go of the one Predacon who actually knows what she's doing. And the fact that I control you."

Blackarachnia snarled. "Enough! I get it… I'm going to recharge for now."

Blackarachnia then lay down on the ground and went into a stasis nap. Tarantulas sat near one of the cave's walls and leaned his head against it. The male arachnid was now facing Blackarachnia. She was in recharge. Tarantulas looked at her for a long time. He remembered the first time he had seen her. It was Tarantulas who had picked Blackarachnia's beast mode. The male arachnid remembered how she walked around the room. Blackarachnia was indeed attractive, especially since she was also a spider.

Tarantulas shook the thought away. The reason why the she-spider was still there was because Tarantulas still needed her to get off the island; yet he still felt something strange… After a few moments, Tarantulas went into a stasis nap.

* * *

Blackarachnia could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. It must have been morning. The she-spider slowly opened her optics. She saw Tarantulas a few feet away from her. The male arachnid was still recharging. His arms were crossed, his optics were offline.

Blackarachnia stood up. The she-spider was about to approach Tarantulas when she heard a noise outside. The sound of wings flapping could be heard. Blackarachnia went outside of the cave to see what it was.

Blackarachnia got her weapon out. The-spider examined the area. There wasn't anything unusual.

"Why, hello there, ma'am."

Blackarachnia was taken aback. Silverbolt was flying above her in his beast mode. The fuzor landed and transformed into his robot mode.

Blackarachnia aimed her weapon at him. "What are you doing here, Maximal?" her voice sounded bitter.

"Optimus sent me here to investigate this island. But then I realized that there was this sort of…"

"Invisible wall." Blakarachnia interrupted.

"Yes, that's it! Do you know of a way out of here m'lady?"

Blackarachnia thought that it would be a good idea to let Silverbolt accompany her. The Maximal could fly, which means that they would get to the structure faster. Tarantulas would eventually go after them anyway.

"Ok, Maximal. There's an odd structure miles away from here. Your flying ability will make great time if we go together." she said.

Silverbolt smiled and nodded his head. "Very well then. I shall carry you the way there."

Blackarachnia went closer to Silverbolt. The fuzor then carried her and flew away. Blackarachnia looked back at the cave where she left Tarantulas.

"_This spider's got a better bot now, legs._"

* * *

Tarantulas opened his optics. But Blackarachnia was nowhere in sight. The male arachnid immediately stood up. Tarantulas activated his link with Blackarachnia.

"_Where are you!?_" he asked.

"_Remember that Maximal you were jealous of? He's on this island and since he can fly, I'll be able to get to the structure faster._"

"_What do you mean by "jealous"!? Wait, how was he able to get on this island in the first place?_"

"_Maybe the Vok didn't activate that wall of theirs when he did._"

Tarantulas was still unsure. Why would the Vok do that?

"_I'm going to your location._" Tarantulas said.

Blackarachnia cackled. "_Try to keep up._"

Tarantulas snarled then ended the link. The male arachnid transformed into his beast mode and exited the cave.

* * *

Silverbolt landed in the middle of a barren field. The fuzor dropped Blackarachnia. They weren't near the structure yet.

"What was that for!?" she yelled.

Silverbolt stared at the femme. "I am not able to fly for a while. It must be from when I crashed on this island."

Blackarachnia raised an optic ridge. "Crashed?"

"The defense system of the island got me." Silverbolt was acting somewhat nervous.

"How do you know about the defense systems?"

There was a long pause before Silverbolt responded but, it was in the Vok's voice. "It seems you have figured it out. "

Blackarachnia widened her optics then aimed her weapon at him.

Silverbolt also got his weapon. "This is actually another creature of the island. Rather new actually."

"What kind of creature, exactly?"

"The species on this planet call it a "chameleon" we modified it to be able to change forms."

"It doesn't look so tough though."

Blackarachnia fired her weapon. Silverbolt blocked it with his. The fuzor then charged at the femme but Blackarachnia was able to dodge it and shot at Silverbolt again, hitting one of his arms. It seemed to be a strong hit since Silverbolt's arm was giving out static. But the "Maximal" was also able to hit Blackarachnia's face. This caused the she-spider to fall. Silverbolt was about to strike.

"Once you're finished, only one more spider to go." Then, there was a blast that was able to let Silverbolt's weapon fall.

Tarantulas arrived in his robot mode. "I don't think so, fuzor." the male arachnid said.

Blackarachnia was actually smiling when Tarantulas came.

"Step away from the witch!" Tarantulas yelled.

The creature snarled, then, it was shrouded in a gray fog. When it reappeared, it changed it's form into Tarantulas! The creature tackled the real Tarantulas. The two male arachnids were punching each other. Blackarachnia got up and aimed her weapon and fired at one of the Tarantulas'. It was the Vok's creature she hit. The creature reverted into it's original form, a small green chameleon. Tarantulas then got up and playfully kicked the creature.

Blackarachnia approached Tarantulas. "Come on, let's go. I saw the structure while I "Silverbolt" here was flying."

The two spiders transformed into their beast modes and continued their way towards the structure.

"How did you know which one was the creature?" Tarantulas curiously asked.

"Easy, you were uglier."

Tarantulas sighed. "At least you got the creature."

Blackarachnia was joking. When the creature was fighting, she remembered the mark she had left on it's arm, which is how she figured it out.

"After what I said through the psychic link, you still came for me?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I was on my way to the structure anyway so I thought I could have some fun."

"With the Maximal you're jealous of?"

Tarantulas stopped in front of Blackarachnia. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

Blackarachnia chuckled. "If you say so."

Blackarachnia then gave a playful nudge at Tarantulas and continued walking. Tarantulas didn't move.

"_She won't join the Maximals right now… she is still mine._" the male arachnid thought.

Tarantulas then went back to stay beside his partner.

* * *

Author's Note: What's up with Tarantulas? There are more chapters to go!


	6. Carry

Author's Note: All right, here's the next chap. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

The sun was still up. As Blackarachnia walked in her beast mode, her body started to ache. It must have been from her encounter from that creature. Tarantulas seemed fine though. The male arachnid didn't seem to have any serious injuries. The two spiders have been quiet recently as they walked on the barren field.

Then, Blackarachnia stopped. Her body was aching too much. Tarantulas looked back at her.

Tarantulas sighed heavily. "What is it now, witch?"

Blackarachnia was cringing. "I still feel the damage from the battle earlier."

"I'll run a systems check on you."

The two spiders transformed into their robot modes. Blackarachnia leaned against a giant rock and sat down. Tarantulas bent closer towards the she-spider. Blackarachnia felt somewhat strange when Tarantulas touched her arm. She let out a small yell when Tarantulas' hand ran through her wound.

"Watch it, legs!" she said.

Tarantulas let go of her arm. "Because of your wound, you won't be able to walk all the way."

"Which means?"

Tarantulas sighed. "I'll have to carry you while your wound heals."

Blackarachnia's optics widened. She thought of sitting instead while waiting for her injury to get better but she knew that "creatures" might come. After a few moments, Blackarachnia nodded her head. Tarantulas gently placed Blackarachnia's head on one of his arms and her knees on the other.

Blackarachnia raised an optic ridge. "Wait, why not in your beast mode?"

"My beast mode can't keep carrying all of your weight!"

Blackarachnia would have punched him if she wasn't so weak.

"Anyway, I'm fast in this mode too. Now hold on."

Tarantulas was indeed fast. Blackarachnia wrapped her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall. The she-spider then stared at Tarantulas. Blackarachnia chuckled.

"_Not bad, legs._" she thought.

* * *

It was already dark. The two spiders could already see the structure!

"There it is!" Tarantulas yelled.

"We made it." Blackarachnia smiled.

Tarantulas was then slowing down until they came to a stop. They were only a few feet away from the structure.

"What's the matter?" Blackarachnia asked.

Tarantulas sighed then looked at the she-spider in his arms. "I have to tell you something."

"Can't you do it back at the base?"

Tarantulas shook his head. "This is important. I think… that I might actually l-"

"Watch out!" Blackarachnia yelled.

Tarantulas looked behind him and saw the t-rex. The dinosaur charged at them and Tarantulas dropped Blackarachnia and fell. The t-rex picked up Blackarachnia with it's teeth. But Blackarachnia wasn't that injured when it did so. The she-spider saw Tarantulas getting up.

"Let her go!" Tarantulas said.

The male arachnid was about to shoot but he thought that he might hit Blackarachnia too. Tarantulas looked around for something he could use. Then, he thought of something. Tarantulas transformed into his beast mode. The male arachnid began circling around the dinosaur then he used his web and wrapped it around the dinosaur's feet. The t-rex fell and let Blackarachnia go. Tarantulas transformed back into his robot mode. He went to pick up Blackarachnia. Tarantulas gently placed her to lean on a nearby rock. Then he went back to the creature. Tarantulas drew out his weapon.

"I've had enough of you." Tarantulas said as he pointed his weapon at the creature.

But before he made his shot, the creature vanished somehow. The male arachnid snarled.

"_The Vok…_" he thought.

Tarantulas went back to Blackarachnia. He ran a quick systems check on her.

"Nothing serious." Tarantulas said.

Blackarachnia chuckled. "That was some smart thinking, legs."

"Forget about that. Are you all right?"

Blackarachnia stood up and stared at Tarantulas. "When did you start to care?"

Tarantulas acted a little nervous. "I…uh...."

Blackarachnia went closer to Tarantulas. "I'm waiting"

Tarantulas shrugged his shoulders before answering. "All those times that I've rescued you while we were on this island, I think it's because that I…"

"You what?"

"I think I like you. Maybe even love you."

Blackarachnia smiled a little. "That makes sense. And actually, I think that I might love you too."

Tarantulas was taken aback. "R-really!?"

Blackarachnia nodded her head. "Besides, you're a Predacon who actually has a working processor."

Tarantulas chuckled. "And so are you… Blackarachnia."

Blackarachnnia smiled. "…Tarantulas."

Tarantulas placed his hand on her face then leaned closer to and kissed her. Blackarachnia kissed back. The she-spider wrapped her arms around his neck. Tarantulas still had his hand on her face. Blackarachnia had that strange feeling again. But now she knew what it was. She was beginning to love Tarantulas.

Tarantulas was happy. The male arachnid had been having feelings for Blackarachnia ever since she became a Predacon. And now she was with him. Tarantulas wasn't going to let go of her.

They ended the kiss after a few moments.

"Should we get going?" Tarantulas asked.

Blackarachnia placed her arm on one of his arms. "Let's go."

The two spiders made their way to the structure as a couple.

* * *

Author's Note: It was kinda short but at least it was umm… cute. K, until next chap.


	7. Transmetal

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the next chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

It was almost nightfall. The two spiders, in their robot modes, were now right in front of the odd black structure. It was about ten feet high and it was wide. It seemed like a peculiarly shaped rock and it was emitting a strange blue light. Tarantulas and Blackarachnia simply stared at it.

Blackarachnia then turned her head to face Tarantulas. "What's the plan now?" she asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Tarantulas said.

The male arachnid placed one of his hands on the structure. They could feel the ground shaking. Tarantulas withdrew his hand from the structure. After a few moments, the shaking had stopped. A hologram of the Vok appeared again. It came from the odd structure.

"We congratulate you on making it this far, Predacons. But, your task is not yet complete." one of them said.

Tarantulas narrowed his eyes at the hologram. "What task!?"

"To get off of this island of course. We shall give the two of you a sort of clue on how to do that."

"Go on, we're listening." Blackarachnia said.

"In this peculiar structure is the control panel to this strange island. Only one of you may enter."

Tarantulas shrugged. "Is that all?"

The Vok shook their heads. "This is an _alien_ device. It could do harm to your systems or it could give you great power. Deactivate the defense systems and you will be able to get off this island."

The hologram disappeared and an entrance to the control panel appeared.

The two spiders faced each other.

"I'll do it. I won't risk seeing you offline." Tarantulas said.

"No way, legs. Remember what the Vok said, great power?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Or it could harm your systems." Tarantulas countered.

"Tarantulas, you've done so much already. Let me handle this." Blackarachnia stared into the male arachnid's optics.

Tarantulas sighed. "Fine, but our psychic link will be active."

Blackarachnia nodded her head. The she-spider kissed Tarantulas and went to get to the control panel.

* * *

The control panel was identical to the one of Tarantulas' in his lair. Blackarachnia walked towards it. The she-spider was able to locate the controls to the defense system. She typed on the controls.

"This is pretty easy." Blackarachnia said.

When she was done, the monitor read "Defense systems offline."

Blackarachnia raised an optic ridge. "What did the Vok mean by-"

A strange violet ball emerged from the monitor. Blackarachnia moved backwards. The ball went towards her and fired a laser beam at her chest. Blackarachnia began shaking. The she-spider's body began to ache. The laser beam covered her entire body in a blue light.

* * *

Tarantulas was at the outside of the structure. The male arachnid activated their psychic link.

"_Blackarachnia, are you okay?_" Tarantulas asked.

There was no response. The male arachnid was getting worried.

"Come on…" Tarantulas said as he looked at the structure.

Then, a figure came out. It was a femme. She was mostly blue in color, with a helmet and reddish optics. Tarantulas stood a few inches taller than her.

The femme smiled. "What's up, legs?"

Tarantulas shook his head. The voice was familiar. "Black…arachnia?"

"That's right. I'm a Transmetal now. Whaddaya think?" Blackarachnia said as she went closer to Tarantulas and twirled around a little.

Tarantulas stared at the Transmetalized Blackarachnia. "I… I think you look b-beautiful!"

Blackarachnia smirked. "It's a good think I can't see your jaw drop."

Tarantulas shook his head once more.

Blackarachnia then remembered about the control panel.

"Oh, I was able to shut off the defense systems. Come on, let's get off this island.

Tarantulas sighed. "Beauty _and_ brains."

"Let's talk about that later come on."

Tarantulas nodded his head and the two spiders transformed into their beast modes. Blackarachnia's new beast mode was able to catch up to Tarantulas'.

* * *

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia transformed back into their robot modes as they approached the end of the island. The two spiders jumped off and they landed back to the edge of the cliff where they first started.

"We did it." Tarantulas said.

Blackarachnia immediately wrapped her arms around the male arachnid's neck.

"Good job, legs. You really did a lot for me."

Tarantulas chuckled. "Isn't that what mechs do?"

Blackarachnia smiled. "Allow me to return the favor."

The two spiders then kissed each other once more. After a few moments, they withdrew from one another. They stared at each other but it did not last long.

"Waspinator found spider-bots!" Waspinator transformed into his beast mode as he approached the two spiders. Tarantulas and Blackarachnia then moved away from each other.

"Megatron only now told Waspinator to look for spider-bots and Wapinator found spider-bots!" Waspinator landed in between the two spiders.

"We have just finished investigating the island." Tarantulas said.

Waspinator focused on Blackarachnia. The she-spider narrowed her optics at the green Predacon.

"What is it?" she asked, annoyed.

"Spider-bot look different."

"Oh, it's my Transmetal body."

"Spider-bot look pretty."

Tarantulas glared at Waspinator. "Perhaps we should be getting back to base."

Waspinator faced Tarantulas and nodded his head. "Waspinator will go ahead."

Waspinator transformed into his beast mode and proceeded back to base.

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia also transformed into their beast modes and were going back to the Predacon base.

"I saw that glare you did to Waspinator earlier." Blackarachnia teased.

"Waspinator shouldn't be staring at femmes for a long time!" Tarantulas yelled.

"And it's okay for you?"

"Uhh… It's different. We're like a couple now, that's why it's different."

Blackarachnia chuckled. "All right, Tarantulas. If you say so."

The two spiders continued their way back to the base.

* * *

Author's Note: Will the other Predacons and possibly the Maximals find out about the two spiders? Until next chap.


	8. The Device

Author's Note: Enjoy the next chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were immediately called to Megatron's room as soon as they got back to the Predacon base.

Megatron was sitting on his chair as he talked to the two spiders.

Megatron looked at Blackarachnia who he had just seen as a Transmetal. "I see that island did something good for you." he said.

"More than you know…" Tarantulas mumbled.

Blackarachnia playfully nudged the male arachnid's shoulder so that he wouldn't say anything else. Tarantulas understood as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Anyway, what were you two able to find out?" Megatron asked.

"It's definitely alien." Blackarachnia said. "Oh, and in about 10 earth days, the alien's are comin' to attack this planet."

Megatron smirked. "They never seem to learn. Primal should be able to handle all that. Just be ready to gather alien technology should there be any, yesss."

"Of course, Megatron." Tarantulas nodded his head.

The two spiders were about to leave the Predacon leader's room but Quickstrike was blocking the doorway. The fuzor entered the room and quickly stared at Blackarchnia.

"Oh, sugar-bot! That's a good look for 'ya." Quickstrike looked at her up and down.

Tarantulas went in front of Blackarachnia and glared at Quickstrike.

"What are you doing here, fuzor?" Tarantulas bitterly asked.

Quickstrike shook his head. "The boss called me here."

"Actually, I have an assignment for you, Quickstrike." Megatron's voice made the other Predacons in the room look at him.

"Wreckage from the base's crash landing has recently been spotted." Megatron continued. "Particularly, a device we can use for the jamming towers. Blackarachnia, Quickstrike, you two will be the ones to go retrieve it."

Tarantulas widened his optics. The male arachnid wasn't going to leave his femme with that fuzor.

"What about me, Megatron?" Tarantulas asked.

"I need you here to monitor their situation." Megatron replied.

Tarantulas then thought of another idea. "Technically speaking, Blackarachnai and Quickstrike were not part of the crash so they wouldn't be able to know what to search for. "

Megatron thought of this for a moment. "Hmmm… Very well, you may accompany them Just be sure to get that device, yesss."

The three arachnids nodded their heads then left the room.

* * *

Tarantulas was walking beside Blackarachnia along the corridors. Then, Quickstrike pushed Tarantulas out of the way and placed his arm on Blackarachnia's shoulder. Tarantulas fell to the floor.

"Hey there, sugar-bot. Maybe you should stick with me during this little assignment." the fuzor said.

Blackarachnia took Quickstrike's arm off her shoulder. "No need, Quickstrike. I'm a Transmetal now, remember?"

"Just watch out for those Maximals, all right?"

Blackarachnia sighed. "Got it."

"I'll wait outside. We'll head out when you're ready." Quickstrike then ran outside the base.

Tarantulas got up and brushed some dust off of him. The male arachnid approached Blackarachnia.

"What is Quickstrike's problem!?" Tarantulas yelled.

Blackarachnia chuckled. "Come on, legs. Quickstrike's just got a little crush on me. Didn't you once?"

Tarantulas leaned closer towards the femme. "But now it's more than that." Tarantulas briefly kissed her.

Blackarachnia smiled. "Shall we?"

"After you."

The two spiders then exited the Predacon base.

* * *

Quickstrike was already there. The fuzor raised an optic ridge.

"Why do you seem to be so close all of a sudden?" he asked.

"What's wrong with two Predacons getting out of their base at the same time?" Tarantulas countered.

Quickstrike shrugged. "All right. Let's go."

The three arachnids transformed into their beast modes. Quickstrike went ahead. Blackarachnia went after him. But, Tarantulas called for her attention.

"Blackarachnia…" the male arachnid said.

The she-spider looked back at him. "What is it?"

"The fuzor's right. Watch yourself out there with those Maximals."

Blackarachnia chuckled. "This is a different side of you."

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ok, ok. Besides, I'm sure you'll be able to handle any Maximal. Especially Silverbolt."

Tarantulas straightened up. "I suppose you're right. Now, let's move."

The two spiders then went after the Predacon fuzor.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when they reached their destination. They all transformed into their robot modes. Quickstrike examined his surroundings. There was a pile of scrap there.

"No Maximals in sight." the fuzor kept looking around.

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were looking at the debris. Tarantulas used one of his inventions to look for the device Megatron was talking about. Blackarachniaf was exploring the different things in the pile. The she-spider was looking for something that could be important.

Tarantulas' device began beeping. The male arachnid placed his invention on some of the debris until the beeping got louder. Tarantulas was then able to retrieve the device. It looked like a remote control of some kind.

"I've got it! Let's get back to base." he said.

Before the three arachnids transformed into their beast modes, they saw a blast a few meters away from them. They were searching for the source. It was Silverbolt and Cheetor who were flying above the Predaons. The two Maximals then transformed into their robot modes and landed in front of the three arachnids.

"Unhand that device, Predacons." Silverbolt said as he got out his weapon.

"Hmph, no way, Maximal!" Tarantulas yelled.

"Then I shall take it from you."

Tarantulas chuckled. "Go ahead and try."

The male arachnid then fired his weapon at the Maximal fuzor. Silverbolt charged towards Tarantulas.

Blackarachnia and Quickstrike were busy fighting Cheetor. The cheetah had taken cover behind a rock. Blackarachnia and Quickstrike began firing at him.

"Taste my blasters, Preds!" Cheetor fired back at them. It was able to hit Quickstrike's shoulder but it didn't make the fuzor fall.

Quickstrike chuckled. "That wasn't enough, kitty."

Tarantula was still fighting with Silverbolt. The Maximal fuzor was about to strike Tarantulas with his weapon but the male arachnid stopped it with his hands which made the device fall. The two dove for it but it was Blackarachnia who was able to retrieve it.

As the she-spider placed it in her hands, Cheetor fired her at her chest. Blackarachnia fell on the ground and held her chest. Tarantulas ran towards her. The male arachnid examined her wound. It wasn't that bad.

Tarantulas snarled. "… Maximals. We got what we came for. Let's go." Tarantulas slowly placed Blackarachnia in his arms and ran back towards their base.

Quickstrike immediately transformed into his beast mode and went after the two spiders. Silverbolt and Cheetor only looked at the Predacons leave.

"Why don't we follow them?" Cheetor asked.

"We're near Predacon territory. Best not to risk it. Let's go back to base." Siverbolt said.

The two Maximals transformed into their beast modes and went back to their base.

* * *

Author's Note: Gotta stop there. The other chap might be better that way. Until next chap!


	9. Thinking

Author's Note: Enjoy the next chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Blackarachnia slowly opened her optics. The she-spider stepped out of the Predacon CR Chamber. The injuries she had received earlier from the battle disappeared.

"Feeling better?" Blackarachnia turned to a corner of the room. Tarantulas appeared then went forward towards the femme.

Blackarachnia sighed. "Yeah. That was some battle."

Tarantulas tightened his fists. "Those Maximals… I should've stayed close to you."

Blackarachnia smiled. "Don't be like that, legs. At least you were able to bring me back here."

Tarantulas tapped his chin. "I suppose."

Blackarachnia wrapped her arms around the male arachnid. "That was real sweet of you."

"Just doing what I do."

"Let me return the favor."

The two spiders were about to kiss but Waspinator then entered the room. Blackaracnia immediately let go of Tarantulas and stood away from the male arachnid.

"Megatron wants to see spider-bots again." Wapinator said.

Tarantulas sighed then nodded his head. "We'll be there."

Waspinator then left the room. Blackarachnia went back to Tarantulas' side.

"What does he need this time?" Blackarachnia asked, irritated.

"I don't know but we have to." The two spiders exited the room.

* * *

Megatron was sitting on his chair waiting for Blackarachnia and Tarantulas. After a while, the two spiders had arrived.

"Ah, there you are." Megatron said.

"What is it that you need, Megatron?" Tarantulas asked.

"The two of you are to gather another piece of equipment I need for my jamming towers. But this time, it is in Maximal territory. Yesss." Megatron smiled. "That's just about it. Go now."

Without saying a word, Tarantulas and Blackarachnia left Megatron's room.

* * *

The two spiders were walking in the corridors.

"What about the aliens? What do we do?" Blackarachnia asked.

"We don't have time for that right now. We should focus on getting that piece of equipment!" Tarantulas said.

"I guess you're right…"

As Blackarachnia walked through the corridors, she began to wonder if she was working for the right side. The Maximals are starting to get stronger. But she couldn't say that to Tarantulas.

The she-spider snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Tarantulas transform into his beast mode as they exited the base. Blackarachnia transformed into her beast mode and went after the male arachnid.

* * *

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia ad reached Maximal territory. Tarantulas noticed that Blackarachnia looked a little distracted. He approached the she-spider.

"Are you all right?" Tarantulas asked.

"What? Oh, yeah." Blackarachnia mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

Before Blackarachna replied, Tarantulas had received the signal from the device's energy signature. The male arachnid looked around the barren land. Tarantulas and Blackarachnia transformed into their robot modes. Blackarachnia was able to find the cylinder-shaped device. The she-spider picked it up.

"Tarantulas, got it!" Blackarachnia yelled.

Tarantulas turned towards Blackarachnia who was a few feet away from him. "Now, let's get back to base."

The two spiders were about to change into their beast modes then Optimus Primal and Cheetor appeared. The Maximals transformed into their robot modes and landed in front of the Tarantulas nad Blackarachnia.

"What are Preds doin' in Maximal territory?" Cheetor asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, pussycat." Tarantulas snarled.

Optimus glanced at the device Blackarachnia was holding. "That device… It's used to make jamming towers!"

"Catching up now, aren't we Primal?" Tarantulas teased.

Optimus glared at the male arachnid. Tarantulas was about to get his weapon out but Blackarachnia placed her arm in front of him.

"I think you Maximals have other things to worry about than jamming towers." Blackarachnia said. Tarantulas understood what she meant and made a slight chuckle.

The Maximals still stood in defensive stances.

"What does that mean?" Optimus asked.

"The island that appeared, it's alien again. The Vok are going to destroy this planet in a few days. Better get started on working on a plan."

"Why are you telling us this?" Cheetor asked.

"Megatron certainly isn't going to stop these creatures." Tarantulas added.

After a while, Optimus straightened his posture. "Cheetor, back to base. Let's go."

Cheetor nodded then the two Maximals transformed into the beast modes and flew off.

Tarantulas faced Blackarachnia. "That was an excellent idea back there." he said.

Blackarachnia smiled. "We had to tell them anyway. Now come on, time for us to get back to base."

The two spiders transformed into their beast modes and went towards the Predacon base.

* * *

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia, in their robot modes, entered Megatron's room.

"Yesss. The piece of equipment has been retrieved." the Predacon leader said.

Blackarachnia gave the equipment to Megatron then the Predacon leader gestured for them to exit the room.

* * *

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia stayed in the control room. The two spiders sat on chairs across from one another.

"Blackarachnia, you've been quiet lately." Tarantulas said.

"Oh, you've noticed."

"Is there something wrong?"

Blackarachnia sighed then continued talking. "I'm thinking of becoming a Maximal."

Tarantulas' optics widened. "What!?"

"Listen, Tarantulas. The Maximals actually have a chance against the aliens. Why don't we go join them?"

"This time listen to me. Why would I join those Maximals?"

"Do it for me. We could go to Cybertron together."

Tarantulas remained silent. The male arachnid stared at Blackarachnia. "I'm not sure if I can."

Blackarachnia shook her head a little. "All right, legs. I'm giving you a few megacycles to think about it. I'll be in my room." Blackarachnia kissed Tarantulas on his cheek then left.

Tarantulas began thinking about what Blackarachnia had said. The Maximals did have a better chance. They had three Transmetals and they were more in numbers. Even though Tarantulas wasn't a Maximal, maybe he could do it for Blackarachnia. Tarantulas thought about this as he sat in the control room.

* * *

Author's Note: K! Until next chap.


	10. Joining

Author's Note: I know, it's been a really, really long time since I've last updated. Sorry for that. I want to give credit to Coli Chibi for this chapter and the ideas for it. I don't think that I might have even done this chapter without that person's comment and suggestions. Thank you! Ok, after a long wait, here's the next chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Blackarachnia sat on her bed, she was still on edge. Tarantulas has been in the control room for about one Earth hour now. She was beginning to think if telling Tarantulas about her suggestion was wrong… No, Blackarachnia knew how much Tarantulas cares for her. The male arachnid would always stay by her side and she with him. It was the right thing to do. Blackarachnia knew that Tarantulas would make the right decision… eventually.

"_Come on, legs. Do it for me." _

* * *

Tarantulas was still sitting. What Blackarachnia had told him was still ringing in his head. Sure he wasn't such a team player for the Predacons. But it was the same with the Maximals. Then again, getting back to Cybertron as soon as possible was one of the spider's main priorities right now aside from getting rid of the Vok. The Maximals seemed to have the advantage at this point. Megatron was too busy with his jamming towers. Then there was Blackarachnia. Tarantulas just wants to be with her. Starting a new life on Cybertron with her was something that he really wanted.

"That's it then…"

Tarantulas mumbled as he got up from his chair. He then exited the control room and made his way to where Blackarachnia was.

"… I just hope it's the right decision."

Tarantulas was now right in front of Blackarachnia's room. Before he could enter, the door opened and Blackarachnia stood in front of him. The she-spider was a bit surprised but then she regained her composure and talked to Tarantulas.

"Did you think about it?" Blackarachnia asked.

Tarantulas simply nodded his head.

Blackarachnia grabbed the male arachnid by the arm and pulled him inside. She didn't want the others to listen in on them. When the door closed, Blackarachnia continued to stare into Tarantulas' optics. She waited for his answer.

Tarantulas sighed then spoke up. "I guess the Maximals could have a few more members. We could even be their best warriors!"

Blackarachnia smiled. She then kissed Tarantulas. "Thank you, Tarantulas!"

Tarantulas caressed her cheek. "You should know by now, I'd do anything for you."

Blackarachnia then began to smirk. "I guess it's only fair that I return the favor…"

Tarantulas chuckled. "I suppose it is. It's also been a long Earth day and I need to have some "relaxation.""

Blackarachnia was about to kiss Tarantulas again but suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Sugar-bot! Open up, it's important."

Tarantulas growled. "I've had just about enough of that Fuzor."

"Don't get all angry now, Tarantulas. Quick, go hide somewhere for a while."

The male arachnid nodded his head and quickly found a hiding spot in a dark corner of the room. Blackarachnia took a quick glance at Tarantulas to make sure that he could not be easily spotted. When she thought it was all right, she then let Quickstrike in.

Blackarachnia glared at the Fuzor. "What do you want, Quickstrike?" Blackarachnia sounded impatient.

Quickstrike chuckled a little before talking to the she-spider. "I just wanted to make sure that my sugar-bot's ok. That ain't a problem , is it?"

Blackarachnia sighed. "I guess not, but it's also unnecessary. Now get out, you cow-bot wannabe."

Blackarachnia shoved Quickstrike out of her room. When she heard his footsteps going away, she signaled Tarantulas that it was safe to come out of his hiding spot.

Tarantulas walked to Blackarachnia's side. "That settles it. I'm not letting that fuzor come in and out of your room all the time. We are_ definitely _joining the Maximals now. We'll go to their base once Megatron's done sending every Predacon to do his errands for him."

Blackarachnia smiled. "You got it, handsome. We'll meet up by the base's entrance. But, how will we know when it's time to leave?"

"Leave that to me. Just make sure that you'll be ready to leave by then."

Blackarachnia nodded her head. Tarantulas then left the she-spider's room to make his preparations. The sooner they join the Maximals, the better.

* * *

Optimus Primal had a discussion with his fellow Maximals regarding what the Predacons have said about the island that the Vok had control over. Rhinox had just entered the room with a small device.

Rhinox turned to Optimus. "The Predacons are right. I sent this device to scan the island."

"And?" Cheetor asked.

"It's alien all right. The technology used there is similar to the other devices we had encountered that had something to do with the Vok." Rhinox added.

Cheetor faced Optimus. "What now, boss-bot?"

The Maximal leader sighed. "I suppose that we're going to have to deal with them again."

"We've done it before. What makes it different now?" Rattrap chimed in.

"Don't forget, Vermin. They get stronger every time we face them." Dinobot said.

"I, for one, am confident that we can do it as long as we work together." Silverbolt said.

Optimus nodded his head. "We might need a few more Maximals for this one, Maximals."

* * *

It was already dark out. Tarantulas was handling monitor duty. He used this opportunity to scan the areas. He had to make sure that the Predacons were not out on patrol so that they could get to the Axalon. The scanners didn't show any Predaons so Tarantulas guessed that they were all on the Darksyde. He then contacted Blackarachnia through their psychic link.

"It's time. Meet me at the Darksyde's entrance now." Tarantulas said.

"Sure thing, Tarantulas."

Tarantulas then ended that quick conversation then went to meet up with the she-spider.

Blackarachnia was already waiting for Tarantulas outside. After a waiting for a while, Tarantulas appeared.

"You ready?" Tarantulas asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia transformed into their beast modes and made their way to the Maximal base.

While going to the Axalon, the two spiders talked to each other.

"Tarantulas, thanks. I just want to Cybertron and end this." Blackarachnia said.

"You and I both. We could start a new life there… together."

"That really sounds good, legs."

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia then transformed into their robot modes as they approached the Maximal base. The base's doors then opened and revealed Optimus and Dinobot who aimed their weapons at the two Predacons.

"What are you doing here, spiders?" Dinobot growled.

Tarantulas went in front of Blackarachnia. "We came here to talk, Maximals." the male arachnid said.

"Talk about what?" Optimus asked as he raised an optic ridge.

"We have decided to join your side." Blackarachnia said.

Optimus and Dinobots optics widened. This was unexpected.

Dinobot snarled. "It's a trick, Optimus. These arachnids are known for their manipulation."

It took a while before Optimus spoke up again. "We'll see, Dinobot. For now, let's let them in. We're more than capable of handling them if they were to attack. We outnumber them for now."

Optimus looked at the two spiders. "You two can come in."

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia nodded their heads as they went inside the Maximal base. Rhinox and the others were all shocked to see them. They quickly raised their weapons.

"Wait, don't fire. These two are not here to fight us. Actually, they said that they want to join the Maximals." Optimus said.

This made them even more shocked. Rattrap was the first to speak.

"Are you kiddin? These are Preds! I bet they're here to steal our equipment or somethin'!"

"I'm with Rattrap on this one boss-bot." Cheetor said.

"Look, I know it seems strange but with the Vok coming, we'll need their help." Optimus said.

The other Maximals remained silent. Then, Tarantulas spoke up.

"Blackarachnia and I could do something to prove that we really want to join the Maximals. We could even give you information about Predacon technology."

"Not to mention information on the Darksyde." Blackarachnia added.

"It seems that we can rely on these two." Silverbolt said."What do you say, friends?"

It took a moment but then the Maximals nodded their heads in agreement. Optimus faced the two spiders.

"It's settled then. We'll let you two join the Maximals. Your first mission, there's a stasis pod that we need, here are the coordinates to it." Optimus said.

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia nodded their heads then left the Axalon to go look for the stasis pod.

"Well, that turned out better than expected." Blackarachnia said.

"Indeed, we're just going to have to prove to them that they can rely on us."

"Finding a stasis pod shouldn't be a problem."

"Being a Maximal is going to take some getting used to though."

Blackarachnia smiled."Don't worry, Tarantulas. We can do it."

Blackarachnia then kissed Tarantulas deeply. "I know we can."

Tarantulas held her hand. "I'm glad that you're with me."

"I'm glad too."

After another kiss, Tarantulas and Blackarachnia transformed into their beast modes and went to find the stasis pod for the Maximals.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, thank you to those who read this fic! Until next chap!


	11. The Stasis Pod

Author's Note: It's been a very, very long time but I am finally updating this story! Thanks to Coli Chibi for not giving upon this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Optimus Primal watched the two spiders through the monitors as they left the Maximal base. It wasn't that strange for him to accept those two to join the Maximals. He did it before, anyway. But these two were different, they were known for their manipulation and trickery. Optimus knew that there were dangers into letting them inside the Axalon, but they're also capable of handling two Predacons.

"Excuse me, Optimus. You wanted to see me?"

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Silverbolt's voice. The Maximal leader turned around to face the fuzor.

"Yes, I have a task for you actually." Optimus replied.

"Ok, then. What is it? I will proudly carry it on."

"… Spy on Tarantulas and Blackarachnia."

The fuzor blinked a few times before responding. This will give him some time to spend with Blackarachnia. It was hard to admit it, but Silverbolt has been admiring the femme ever since he went online on Earth. Now that she joined the Maximals, it would be easier to get her attention. The only problem now was a certain spider-bot.

Tarantulas.

Silverbolt looked at the Maximal leader. "You do not trust those two scheming spiders yet, right?"

Optimus sighed. "Well they're not the kinds of bots we just let into our team. Make sure they don't do any of their tricks. We need that stasis pod, Silverbolt. If they _are_ just tricking us, call for back-up immediately.

Silverbolt nodded his head then transformed and flew out of the Axalon to track down the spiders. Optimus Primal had given him the coordinates to the stasis pod so there was no problem there.

The fuzor soon saw the two spider-bots in their beast modes. Silverbolt made sure not to get too close and he was still in the air. So far, the spider-bots weren't doing anything suspicious but it was till early in the mission. The fuzor knew that the Predacons weren't going to let a stasis pod into Maximal hands so easily; especially since the pod landed in Predacon territory.

* * *

"My queen! Our security cameras had just picked up something." Inferno yelled as he approached Megatron who was sitting on his throne.

"What is it? Maximals?" the Predacon leader asked.

"No, it is Tarantulas and Blackarachnia. It seems that they are going to capture the stasis pod that has just landed."

Megatron glared at the ant. "A stasis pod! Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?"

Inferno gulped before responding. "I-I'm sorry. I was foolish. It will not happen again!"

Megatron waved his hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter anymore. Send Waspinator and Quickstrike to fetch the stasis pod. If they encounter those treacherous spiders, exterminate them, yesss."

Inferno his head and went off to find the other two Predacons.

The Predacon leader activated the computer monitor and it displayed Tarantulas and Blackarachnia. Megatron smirked. "_Those two will regret that they did this_."

Waspinator and Quickstrike were just sitting around doing nothing. The two didn't even notice the monitor behind them that was showing the two spiders. Inferno approached the Predacons.

"You two! The royalty has given you orders to retrieve a fallen stasis pod."

Quickstrike yawned before lazily getting up. "At least I'll get to kick some Maximal butt!"

"Oooooohh. Waspinator will destroy Maximals!"

"One more thing," the two looked at Inferno before he continued, "Tarantulas and Blackarachnia are no longer considered as our allies. If you see them, you know what to do."

Quickstrike's optics widened. "What! My sugar-bot? She's no longer a Predacon! Hmph, well one look at me and she'll come crawling back."

Waspinator laughed. "Waspinator thinks that snake-bot is dreaming."

Quickstrike grunted. "Let's just go." With that, the two Predacons left the base and headed to the stasis pod. Quickstrike wasn't giving up on Blackarachnia that easily.

"_I ain't letting that lunatic Tarantulas get my sugar-bot._"

* * *

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia transformed back into their Transmetal forms since the stasis pod was right in front of them now. Tarantulas scanned it for any damages.

"Well, it seems fine. We should get it to base now. It's too dangerous to activate it so close to the Darksyde."

"Yeah, Megatron's goons should be arriving soon. But then again, they aren't the brightest Predacons around."

Tarantulas laughed. "Very true. Now then, it's time we bring this stasis pod back."

"NOT SO FAST YOU FEMME-STEALING SPIDER!"

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia knew who's voice that was. The two turned around and saw Quickstrike and Waspinator.

"Quickstrike, TERRORIZE!"

"Waspinator, TERRORIZE!"

The two Predacons transformed into their robot modes then pointed their weapons at the two spiders who drew out their weapons as well.

"Give us sugar-bot AND the stasis pod now, you crazy spider!" Quickstrike yelled.

Tarantulas cackled. "What makes you think I'm giving up any of those, you twit? Blackarachnia doesn't even like you."

"That's not true! Sugar-bot and I have a special connection."

Blackarachnia rolled her optics. "Please, we don't have ANY kind of connection. Now why don't you just let us go with the stasis pod without a fuss?"

Waspinator growled. "Spider-bots will not escape! Waspinator will destroy!"

Wapinator fired and barely missed hitting Blackarachnia. The spider-bot was able to dodge. Tarantulas ran to her aid.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just take care of these pests and get back to the Axalon." Blackarachnia said as she glared at the two Predacons.

Tarantulas cackled. "With pleasure."

And so they started battling.

Silverbolt watched from the air. He knew that the spiders could handle those two Predacons. But he would still aid them if needed; well he'd go to Blackarachnia's aid more. It wouldn't matter if Tarantulas got injured in battle; with him out of the way, he'd have the beautiful Blackarachnia for himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, if it seems too short. I just had to end it there first. Thanks again to Coli Chibi! I'll try updating more often. Until next chap!


End file.
